Masked Beauties and Wonderful Orgies
by sexandcandyy
Summary: A lesbian quicky at a masquerade ball. One-shot.


**A/N: This is just a random thing that I wrote out of boredom a while back... It's really short and shit, but, meh. Enjoy.**

The masquerade ball is elegant. It is filled with dazzling people sipping from their glasses and dancing their dilemmas away. I bend over to retrieve my glass of champagne, and then gaze up to see _her_ masked face across the room. Her eyes are not kind, they are full of lust and pure desire. I am suddenly filled with an insatiable passion as I stare into the eyes of a woman that I have never met before. I feel a familiar twitch in my pussy and my breath hitches. There is a strange yet pleasurable sensation between my thighs and I can't help but want her between them. The thought of it did not scare me as much as it should, and I expected it to since I have never been with a girl before.

She makes her way over to me, her intentions are clear, her expression avaricious.

Her hair is short, brown and in a pixie cut. Her eyes are dark and her lips are a cherry red. Her skin is cream and roses. Her legs are not long, yet not short and skinny, but not lanky. She is all hips and curves, skin and bones. The dress she is wearing hugs her slim body like a second skin. It is blue and short, it stops just shy of her robust ass. Her mask is a deep midnight blue to match her dress. It is exquisite. I marvel at her beauty. She is mesmerizing.

I try my best to be seductive but also coy, I do not want to seem too willing or uninterested. I let my hair fall over my face, feigning innocence.

And then she is standing next to me. She sips her champagne and brings her own glass to my lips. The same shade of red as hers. I gulp it all down and she grabs my waist, bringing me closer and grinding into me. I can the wetness pooling in my panties and I feel myself blush.

The woman - this goddess – deliberately drops her glass to the ground and it shatters. She now has a free hand. My long brown hair is twisted around her lovely fingers. She brings my forehead to hers and I can feel her breath on my face. There is now a tingling patch on my forehead and a peculiar feeling in the pit of my stomach. Her hand travels down my breasts, my stomach and finally to my thighs. She makes her way up my little black dress and checks how wet I really am. She is satisfied, and I know that I soon will be.

We go somewhere where we can be alone and our lips crash. My skin is on fire and I can feel the passion raging inside my very blood. She unzips my dress and slips it off of me, I unclasp my own bra and it falls to the ground without a sound. All I can hear is our breathing, almost intertwined. My panties are ripped off. There is no need for them no more. Her fingers are magic as she inserts them, one by one. I moan and arch my back, feeling my eyes draw back further into my skull. She is ravenous. She is resplendent. She is immaculate. I am close, I am almost over the edge, and I can feel myself slipping...

She then tells me to wait for her. It is the first time I hear her speak - she sounds like wind chimes. Her voice is calm but laced with satisfaction. It pushes me further and I can't control my moans. She pulls out of me and I feel empty. I tear off her clothes as she did me and pleasure her back, yet the fire is still churning in me. My fingers develop a rhythm as I thrust them inside of her. Her moan is the most perfect sound that my ears have yet to stumble upon, she completely overthrows me.

She feels my desire and her hands and lips are incredible. Our tongues collide.

I am blind with yearning. I can taste metal in her mouth, she has a tongue piercing. _Fuck._ I think I may burst with passion.

I am close again.

But I don't want to come without her.

Heavy breathing on her neck and teasing hands on her hips, I push her against that wall and wear out those lips.

And then our orgasms are one. We are shaking and moaning. It is all pleasure. Tingling, satisfying pleasure. I am stuck in a state of heavenly ecstasy.

It brings goose bumps to my skin and I am content.

From masked beauties come wonderful orgies.

But then, that is all. The goddess is in and out of my life like a hurricane. Leaving me panting against a cool marble wall with my clothes sprawled all over the floor. I get dressed - with the exception of my panties, which are beyond repair - and rejoin the party and yet, I cannot fully enjoy myself anymore for my thoughts keep drifting away towards the goddess with the pixie hair.

I walk outside and light a cigarette. A song I am familiar with starts to play and I hum along with it, until a very different voice pierces the air. It sounds like wind chimes have taken a human form and started singing.

I turn around and see the goddess standing in the door way, her expensive looking shoes in hand as well as her stunning mask. Her features are beyond flawless and I am spellbound. Her perfection astounds me and I am lost for words, but words are not needed because I told her everything, the whole story, with my lips when they touched hers again.

**A/N: Reviews are always welcome. x  
><strong>


End file.
